Boat trailers are often adapted for storing, transporting, launching, and recovering boats. Some boats, which are antiques or classic boats, have considerable value. At the same time, these boats, such as wooden pleasure boats, may be very vulnerable to severe weather, dirt, debris, and vandalism during storage and transportation. Furthermore, due to the size of these boats, sometimes 18 to 34 feet in length, sizeable humps and washouts near the ends of some ramps make launch and recovery difficult. As such, there remains a need for improved methods for gently and safely storing, transporting, launching, and recovering classic wooden pleasure boats.